


Pressure Bullet

by RuriKagahime



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I DO NOT hate on any character that is shown as villain here, Japanese Honorifics, Kiibo is a human and robot at the same time, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Spoilers, Please play BOTH game first, Shipping is going to be slow burn, Some Character's age has been changed to fit the story, Some Cursing, the story isn't exactly the same as Persona 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuriKagahime/pseuds/RuriKagahime
Summary: Saihara Shuuichi is an 16 years old apprentice detective that has just solved his first case, a murder that even the police cannot solve.Just before the culprit was taken away by the police, he saw the culprit eye, it was filled with hatred. The following day, the culprit was reported to be missing.Since his life will be in danger if he stayed there, he was moved to Tokyo; to live with his Uncle. However, everything changes after he woke up from a weird dream and found a weird app on his phone.





	1. 22nd September

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfiction on this site. Constructive Critism is welcome. Sorry for any typos and grammatical mistakes, my first language is not english.
> 
> * = time skip/scene change
> 
> Most character will be refereed using their last name useless they are close/have nicknames.

A pristine castle with beautiful lights and guards all over the place, illuminating the moonless night sky. A Ball was being held in one of the room inside the beautiful castle. Yet, the peaceful, quiet night was disturbed as a gunshot can be heard within the castle halls. 

Sound of echoing footsteps ran through the hall, alongside some shouting and occasional gunshots. and a door opens.

As guests of the ballroom nearby started to become nervous, realizing there is somebody there. A male figure ran through the crowd then, jumping onto a rail of stairs; then slid downward before landing perfectly and running again. Looking as if he was chasing after something.

"Good job! Keep chasing after her!" A boyish voice can be heard. "This is our only chance!" Another, clearly male voice shouted.

"We have her cornered!" A male, robotic voice shouted. "We are guarding the exit, she can't get away." A calm, female voice said.

the communication, however, was cut short as they can hear other voices talking. "... they... catch us... hurry! ... run to... exit!"

Restoring the communication, a feminime voice spoke up, "H-Huh? what was that?" 

"Don't worry about us, just concentrate on catching the culprit!" the first voice said, ending the transmission.

With a nod, the male figure tipped his hat downward masking his glare, then ran out of the room. in the hall, debris has fallen everywhere, blocking the path to the culprit and hindering the male's progress.

With utmost grace, he leapt upward and landed perfectly square on the other side of the debris. While he was running, the transmission was up again. "You know? when you ran through the crowd earlier was an excellent move!" The first voice praised.

"Nice, Sherlock!" he continued, calling the male 'Sherlock'. "Hehe, i am sure, Space probably wouldn't be able to do that as smoothly!" the second female voice can be heard giggling. 

"Of course he couldn't. He lacks sense of aesthetic." A new, elegant male voice responded. "HEY! I take offense to that statement, Folklore!" the second male voice, 'Space', his name was, sounded irritated.

While the conversation played out, 'Sherlock' was avoiding falling debris and jumping over the fallen ones. As he landed over this one however, he was spotted by some guards. "Oh NO! He has caught up with us!" one of the guards said. Ushering another figure to go through the door.

"Don't let them get away!" The second female voice said. "The enemies are focused on escaping him... Their guard is down! Move out everyone!" The first voice shouted.

However, the guards in front of him didn't run away.He quickly jumped to the guard's back, ripping a mask that adorned it's face. Instead, they turned black and inky. Then, turned to a large, shadowy beast. "You can defeat them, Sherlock!" a new, gentle male voice supported him.

'Sherlock' smiled. the wind of the beasts movement made his short, black hair sway a bit. He has a battle to finish.

a mechanical whirr resounded on the transmitter. "Checking power level... They are not a threat to you, 'Sherlock'!" The mechanical male voice claimed.

Immediately swiping off the hat on his head, he shouted, "PERSONA!!". A Black, tall figure looms from behind 'Sherlock'. Using the power he had, he attacked the beast with a cold gust and the beast feet had frozen over. 

"Everyone, head to your positions! use route B!" The same robotic voice exclaimed. While 'Sherlock' has made the guards body fully frozen, he then shatters them with an powerful hit. "Good! now, go! before the backups get there!" the same voice said.

"Good job! you easily defeated them!" the first voice said. However, as he opened the door, some more guards appeared. "Oh no! there are more of them?" the second female voice was suprised." Not seeing the opportunity to rip off their masks, he opted to just dodging their attack.

The fist guard immediately lunged at him, then swung an axe at him, which he dodged easily, he then quickly did a somersault then launched himself on the rail on the next floor.

"Sherlock! Gentleman saw a door behind you! go there!" The gentle male voice exclaimed. Seeing the door the male pointed out, 'Sherlock' bolted to the door.

"Surely, you can chase the culprit from here!" The robotic voice said. "Dude, can he even hear us?" 'Space' wondered.

"Don't worry everyone! I made sure that the transmitter can pick up everyone's voice!" Said the robotic voice. 'Sherlock' then proceeded to go down the halls of the storage room. "Dammit! Even though we lost those guys in black, even more shows up!" 'Space' exclaimed.

He then entered a hall with open windows. A guard was seen on the other side, making him come into an halt. He scanned the halls, it seemed that there was another guard on the end of hallway. 

"Wait, hide now, Sherlock!" He hided himself behind a crate, but head peeking outside. He can see that the guard on the other side was walking on the opposite direction, then he exited the hallway using the door that 'Sherlock' used to came in. "The coast is clear! Run up the stairs!". He did just that.

As he ran up, he entered another hallway, this one with almost nothing to hide in, and it has a big window that is open. 'It's the barrack.' he thought. However, as he peered inside, the guards was being instructed to escape, because they figured he wasn't alone in this. Seeing an opportunity, he ran past the barrack.

However, the guards that had been chasing him was catching up, he got no time to lose. he run up to the stairs; the guards trailing him. Reaching the end of the hallway, he burst out of the door.

...Only to find up he was back in the same Ballroom. "Is something wrong? the exit is just right ahead!" the Robotic voice said. 'Sherlock' looked straight ahead, an enormous stained glass window was there. "I see..." he said.

"I am worried... with the commotion from before, the bottom floor was full with guards! hey, can you do it?" The second female voice expressed her worries. 

"HALT!" As he turned, he found that the guards had caught up with him. spears brandished, pointing at him. He, however, only smiled slightly. He quickly pulled out a grappling hook gun and pointed it at the stained glass window, piercing and he immediately pull himself up.

"Farewell." he said as he flew through the air. positioning himself to bracing position, he collided against the stained glass causing it to break to small fragments around him. "We're so lucky our plan worked..." Said the robotic voice.

Just after he landed, bright lights blinded him. "Oh no! why are they here?!" The robotic voice exclaimed in suprise. "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Space shouted. "NO! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" The second female voice spoke in horror.

It was the Police.

"SEIZE HIM!" The commander pointed at him, causing his subordinate to run at him. Seeing this, He tried to run, climbing up a ladder to the roof. Looking back down, the polices can't go up the ladder since they are holding such heavy equipment. he then grab on to the edge of the roof.

But, his plan failed.

The police was already on the rooftop. one of them kicked 'Sherlock''s hand, causing him to fall and be captured.

*

'Sherlock' woke up handcuffed to a chair. there are bruises on his face, and head spinning. His eye noticed an empty syringe on the floor.

"You're awake, good." One of the detectives said."I can't believe you are doing this. You're such a good kid usually, you know?" another one said.

"Obstruction of Justice, Breaking and Entering, Defamation, things like this..." The detective reads from the list. "Also Manslaughter? what happened to you?" he shakes his head.

"Just... sign this confession under your name." One of the 3 detective in the room released him from his handcuffs and gave him a pen to write with. Then, the other one gave him a paper, with a blank space at the bottom.

Was he supposed to sign his name here?

With memory hazy, head spinning, and shaking hand; He signed the cofession.

Saihara Shuuichi.

... He remember it now, it was his name. He is Saihara Shuuichi. 

He gave the paper back to the detective.

*

A tall, beautiful women wearing some kind of maid dress walks down the hallway, "Excuse me? this place is off-" a police officer tried to stop her, only to be cut off by a stern glare. "I am Tojou Kirumi. I have permission from the headquarters to investigate this case." she said, not breaking eye contact.

"Tojou Kirumi? What business you have here?" He asked her. "Just let me through, i have to confirm something with the suspect." She answered.

"Tojou-san, this case isn't your case anymore. Your permission is invalid." He still refused.

Suddenly, an older detective appeared from behind. "Are you Tojou Kirumi?" he said. "There is a call from the headquarters. hurry and get over it. To Be frank, you're being inconvenience."

Tojou then took her phone from her skirt pocket and answered a call. "Tojou, i have ordered you to back off." a male voice said from the other said. "I apologize for disobeying your orders, however; I won't be convinced unless i confirmed it myself." She said.

The male voice sighed. "Good luck, then. I won't be expecting much though." and thus, the call ended.

"One more thing, Tojou-san, your time limit will be cut short for your own safety." The older detective said. Tojou only nodded curtly.

*

The door to the interrogation room was opened and Tojou stepped inside. She then saw Saihara sitting at the desk, with an empty chair for her to sit on.

"I didn't expect it to be you." She said, sitting directly facing him. she saw the empty syringe. "I see that you must have gone through a lot. But, we don't have much time. so please answer me honestly."she continued.

"What is your objective?" she began, "Why did you cause such major incident? From the start, i knew it wasn't just a prank or joke. However, i can't get permission to make a case," She asked.

"It's because i cannot figure out the methods." She finished her first question. Still looking at her directly in the eyes, Saihara weakly muttered "Of course you can't... it's impossible for a normal person..."

"It's true. Impossible for a normal person to believe such 'world' existed just by hearing or reading about them." She agreed. "You still seem coherent. Now, answer me. When and How, did you find out about the other 'world'? Tell me from the very beginning."

Saihara hasn't answered yet.

*

Saihara can feel that the room is getting darker. Slowly but surely, he can't see anything. But, he can hear a voice.

_"Such a pitiful end. Unfairly framed as a culprit in your own case that has been closed."_ a feminine, unfamiliar voice said.  _"This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning were almost none."_

A beautiful, ghostly blue butterfly seemed to flew by as the voice continued to speak. _"However..._ _if my voice can reach you... then, another possibility lies ahead. Please... Win the game, save this world!"_

It was as if he was facing the owner of the voice themself.  _"The key of winning this game lies within the truth that you and your friend has found between your bonds."_

_"It all began, almost half a year ago... For the sake for this World... As well as your own... You must remember."_

As the voice slowly died out,the butterfly flutters out.


	2. 9th April (Saturday) - 10th April (Sunday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fateful meeting in between dimensions and the story began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!  
> The updates will not be constant. because of school.
> 
> Words in italic are memories/past.  
> Words in italic and underline are texts or what is shown on screen/video/news.  
> Words in italic with apostrophes are thoughts.  
> Words in underlines are time.

Saihara jolted upwards when he felt the tremors of the train.

"- Thank you for riding with us today. Next stop, Shibuya. Next stop, Shibuya." The announcer said monotoneusly, signaling his stop. Looking up, he saw the news banner on the train. 

_Another psychotic breakdown!  
Is Japan cursed?! _

Looking down at his phone, he was reading a news report.

_\- Breaking News! yesterday at 04:23 AM, a newly caught convict has just escaped!  
\- The search for the missing Super High School Level continues._

Turning off his phone and putting it in his pocket, he rested his head on his hand and sighed. 

He remembered last night events.

_"I WILL Have my revenge on you!" Tears falling from his face, he was still staring at him, even when he was dragged over by the police._  
His eyes...  
Staring to his soul, full of hatred.

But he cannot do anything now.  
He didn't know that at the time.

* Afternoon, 9th April

Arriving on the station, the train stopped and Saihara got off onto the platform. Moving past the people who was walking by to the opposite direction, he finally was in Tokyo.

Ignoring the sea of people crisscrossing on the street, he took out his phone from his pocket, still holding his bag and positioning his cap down.

Opening up his phone again to look at the map, he noticed something was off.  
A New App was added to his phone.

'Huh? _i didn't remember downloadin_ _g this app..._ '

The app's icon was an black and red eye, with a pitch black star right in the middle. In Saihara's opinion, it was honestly creepy.

Yet, almost subconsciously, he clicked it against his better judgement.

It was at this moment that the people around him stopped.

They stopped walking. Stopped talking. Just stopped doing whatever they are doing.  
It was as if the time itself had stopped.

immediately looking all around him confused, he saw a growing icy blue silhouette in a distance, almost covered by the sea of people.

As the silhouette got more and more human-like, an cold gust blew by, almost throwing his cap off.

Then the silhouette smirked, and just beyond that smirk, he swore he saw his own face.

Blink.

In just a blink, everything is normal again. Nobody was standing around, white noises everywhere. As if the events that occurred just now didn't happen at all. Is he hallucinating? 

"Ah, i should not dawdle, i am going to be late for the next train." he said to nobody in particular and hurried off to Shibuya Station.

*

Finally arriving on his destination, Saihara stepped off to the platform of Yongen-Jaya Station. It was his first time changing lines, and it was already so tiring. How the people of Tokyo able to do this every day? 

Ignoring murmurs and chitchats all around, he left the station. ' _From now on, i will live with my uncle, Hoshi Ryouma. The former Super High School Level Tennis Player._ ' He thought as he looked for his uncle's house.

"Excuse me? i need directions for this address." He decided to ask a friendly police officer that was standing around there. "Ah, yes! To get to this address, you should go straight ahead and when you see an apartment with stairs, turn left and there you go!" The police officer said, pointing to an alleyway.

"Thank you very much." he bowed to the police, and left to the way that had been pointed before. And soon enough, he can see a house with nameplate that said  _Hoshi_. He then pressed the doorbell.

But nobody answered. "If you are looking for Hoshi-san, at this hour, he is working in his tennis court." A nearby delivery man said.

"Huh?" He looked back at the delivery man. "He owns a tennis court called 'Atrium'. You should be able to find it by the back alley not far from here."

"Ah, thank you very much." He bowed down again. "No problem, kid." The delivery man then drove away.

After walking around for a bit and passing an old theater, a supermarket, a cafe, and an old retail, he found an Indoor, two-story tennis court with a sign that said  _Atrium_.

He opened the door, and was greeted by an almost empty tennis court and a small cafe inside. It seems that his uncle, Hoshi was brewing coffee there. Feeling another person presence, Hoshi turned and saw Saihara standing in front of the door awkwardly. 

But they hadn't had a chance to speak yet as the last two student that was hanging there was talking (gossiping?) really loudly.   
"Have you heard that there is another case of mental breakdown?"  
"Huh, Really? That is scary!"  
"Yeah, i know right? But i am very sure we won't get into an accident."  
"Huh, why?"  
"This place is in back alley, where cars most probably won't go into! we're safe~"  
"Oooh, you're so smart!"

Saihara and Hoshi just watched them, but didn't say anything. One of the student saw the clock and hoisted his bag up.

"We should be going now."  
"Thank you for today~"

Both of them left. "They wasted 2 hours here without doing any training..." Hoshi said.

"Um, Ryouma-ojisan.." Saihara finally spoke up. "Shuuichi, long time no see." Hoshi smiled a bit seeing his nephew. 

"You're supposed to live with me for year, yeah?" Saihara only nodded. "But i can't really... let you live in my house, sorry, Shuuichi. So you have to live on the second floor of Atrium."

Then Hoshi beckoned Saihara to follow him upstairs. "The second floor used to be a warehouse along with the one downstairs but, the one below is bigger so i don't use this one anymore. You can use this room as your room." He said after they are upstairs.

The room itself was pretty big, but was messy and cluttered. "It's okay. I can clean up by myself. I am grateful that Ryoma-ojisan is willing to let me live here." Saihara said. Hoshi then pointed at the boxes on the floor ,just next to the stairway, "That's your belongings."

"I have heard your situation from my brother in law," he said, opening a pack of candy cigarette. "So, you exposed a culprit of a murder case, but they now want revenge on you and has just escaped? You put yourself in a pretty uncool situation, don't you think?"

"Because of that, your parents transferred you here...," He looked down with a solemn expression. "They are worried about your safety, you should be grateful to have them as your parents. They are very good parents aren't they?"

Hoshi started heading downstairs when he spoke up again "I trust that you won't cause any problem if i left you alone, yeah? If the investigation works properly, it should be over in a year."

"A whole year huh..." Saihara mumbles.

After Hoshi is gone, Saihara opened the boxes from home, it was his clothes and daily necessities. Seeing that he wore his former school uniform for the whole day, he decided to change his clothes to his usual ones.

Rolling up the sleeves of his newly worn outfit, he started cleaning up his new room.

He brushed off the dust on the table,  
Cleaned up the floor,  
Throwing away trashes,  
And reorganizing boxes.

* Evening, 9th April

Just after he had finished, Hoshi came upstairs.

"Nice job, you actually made this place tidy." he smiled a bit. "You really hasn't changed, still the same-neat-as-hell-Shuuichi." Saihara chuckled a bit. "Ryouma-ojisan also didn't change at all." 

"Tomorrow, we will be going to Kibougamine School. After this, i will close the court and lock up for today." Hoshi went downstairs again.

"See you tomorrow, kid." Saihara can hear the door closing.

Saihara went upstairs again, it was getting late, and he also felt tired from all the events that has been happening to him.

*

Lying down on his bed after taking a shower and putting on new set of clothes, Saihara thought back to the events that led him there.

' _murder case... the culprit, and the arrest..._ ' he thought.

' _That day... I was helping my other uncle, who is a detective that is involved in a murder case. The murder case was complicated, and after a while, the police ran out of clues. All the clues that have been found so far led to a dead end._

_The police almost gave up and closed the case as one of the unsolved case, however, Saihara found a new clue that the police overlooked._

_With new evidence and Saihara's help, the police finally cracked the case open, and found the culprit._

_With the culprit arrested, everyone is happy! The End._

_...... That is what supposed to happen._

_At the moment police subdued him, Saihara's eyes met the culprit's, The culprit gritted his teeth and shouted._

_"I WILL have my revenge on you!" tears falling from his face, he was still staring at him, even when he was being dragged away by the police._

_Just after the culprit had been taken to the jail, Saihara researched about the culprit's and the victim's life. It turns out that the victim was a horrible person that driven the culprit's family to suicide._

_He had done this for revenge._

_And he had failed._

_because of him._

_The eyes..._

_His eyes are full of hatred._

_He hates me._

_I don't want to look at his eyes._

_I am scared to look at his eyes._

_I cannot look at anyone's eyes,_

_I am too scared.'_

Finishing his recollection of the events that led him there, he closed his eyes.

*

The sound of rustling chains woke him up.

Saihara jolted awoke when he realized he wasn't in his room anymore. He was sitting upright on a chair in a dark room, wearing a formal clothes that he doesn't remember having, and with his hands cuffed.

"Yo, did you sleep well? Super High School Level Detective-kun?" 

Unfamiliar voice made him look upwards. And the darkness of the room was turned to bright. 

He realized he was in some kind of blue velvet covered courtroom that was looking a bit off, and there is a man wearing a mask sitting on the Judge's chair. "Nice to meet you." The unfamiliar man smiled, putting his face on his hand, some of his green hair slipped through his fingers.

Saihara's immediate response was to let out a weak "Eh?, hearing that, the green haired man chuckled, "I know you must be wondering 'who are you?', 'where am i?', 'what have you done to me?', right?".

"First of all," The man stood up and bowed down gracefully. "Welcome to my Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

'Ah, that make sense, the room is filled with blue velvet... Wait, no, focus.' Saihara shakes his head and focused back on the man.

"I am Amami. The master of the Velvet Room." The man-Amami's gaze never left Saihara's eyes. Knowing he didn't have his hat, he only looked at his feet.

But his voice didn't falter, "I will cut to the case now, why am i here, and how did you brought me here?"

"Whoa there, a bit feisty aren't you? relax, your real body is still in your room, sleeping. You can basically say this is a dream." Amami was circling around the court, each footstep echoing by the walls.

"It seems that your heart is hesitant, weighed by guilt perhaps? that will explain the courtroom setting. However, it doesn't feel very courtroom like..." He flicked his hand and the Attorney's seat and the Prosecutor's seat was darkened.

"So, let's call the Attorney and the Prosecutor, shall we?" Another flick of hand two girls appeared alongside the returning lights, sitting on both seats.

Both of the girl wore blue velvet suits with black bow on the collar and black button up skirts, white socks and black dress shoes. The red-haired girl on the left looked tired, while the blonde haired girl on the right looked pissed.

"Hey, you stinky pig over there! Where is your manners, pig?! You're standing in front of our master!" The blonde raged at him,

"Huh? there is somebody new in the Room... I couldn't care less, anyway." While the redhead just doesn't care.

"The redhead is Yumeno, and the blonde is Saionji. They are the Attorney and the Prosecutor of this trial."

"They are going to help you avoid your fate." Amami said, even with his face obscured by the mask, the tone of his voice is enough to send shiver down Saihara's spine.

"What do you mean about my 'fate'?"   
"The path you're taking now will led you to a dead end,and when the time comes, the Truth will be forever lost."  
"What do you mean by the 'Truth'?"  
"Which Truth is it doesn't matter, which path you are on does. The choices you can make is infinite, endless possibility awaits. Yet, why only your paths only end in ruins? I wonder indeed. So, i decided to lend you a hand."  
"How?"  
"By making a contract with me of course!" 

A piece of paper suddenly appeared, looking as if it was floating on Amami's palm. After a bit he closed his palm and the contract disappeared. "Make bonds and fight your fate. Yumeno and Saionji will guide you through."

"Hmph, like i am going to guide a weakling like you, toughen up or i will sue you!" The blonde-Saionji pointed her finger at him.

"We are going to guide you... When i felt like doing so. I am too tired now..." The redhead-Yumeno looked like she will fell asleep in any moment.

Sound of fire alarm was ringing loudly just near Saihara's ears. "Ah, unfortunately, i think your time here has ran out. I will explain these two's roles when you came next time." Amami sat back on the Judge's seat.

"We will surely meet again soon. And until then..." He waved him a goodbye. "Farewell."

* Morning, 10th April

 

Putting on his cap, he looked at the mirror, 'Last night... it wasn't a dream, was it?' he thought, straightening his tie.

"Morning, kid." Hoshi greeted him, candy cigarette in his mouth, "Ready to go to school?" Stopping right before the last step of the stairs.

"Ah, good morning, Ryouma oji-san." Saihara said, turning back to face Hoshi. "Yes, i am prepared to go."

That earned a chuckle from Hoshi, "Heh, you said that as if you're going to a war or something... Anyways, breakfast is ready downstairs." Apparently, he only went upstairs to call him down.

After going downstairs, he went right to the small cafe at the side of the empty court. On the table he saw plate of a stack of two pancakes, with blueberry as the topping and served with yogurt on the side, a glass of orange juice right next to the plate.

"This one is on the house." He said. "After you finish eating, we will go to Kibougamine School, to finish sorting out your transfer as The Super High School Level Detective."

"That... That title doesn't suit me, i just solved the case by chance." He said sitting at the table and began eating his breakfast. "Yeah, right. I have known you since you're a kid, Shuuichi. I have seen how that talent of your shine. Besides, you still have a lot of second chances, unlike me." Hoshi said, pulling down his beanie and covering his eyes.

Without pursuing the topic further, Saihara ate in silence.

* Daytime, 10th April

Because of his height, Hoshi cannot drive (his legs doesn't reach the pedal) so they took a cab to Kibougamine.

Stepping into the school halls, Hoshi mumbled "It has been a long time since i was here last time...". 

'Oh i remember, Ryouma oji-san is Kibougamine's alumni, isn't he?' Saihara thought to himself.

After asking for directions, both of them arrived at the headmaster's office. Opening the double doors, "Welcome!" the voice of the headmaster greeted them.

The principal is smiling, a huge(?) man with a bull mask standing beside him.

"You're Saihara Shuuichi, the Super High School Level Detective of the class 79th right? i am Kirigiri Jin, the school's head master." The headmaster introduced himself. "And this man," He continued, referring the bull mask wearing man next to him, "Is the Great Gozu, your homeroom teacher.".

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am the former Super High School Level Wrestler, The Great Gozu!" Although his appearance intimidated Saihara, his voice is calm and he is polite.

"From tomorrow on, you will be in class 79-A. I am hoping to see your talent develop into something much more. I have big expectation for you!" The head master said.

"Tomorrow, before class, please go to the faculty office first. I will show you the way to our class." The Great Gozu said.

After that, the transfer process had gone with out any hassle.

Walking down the halls to the exit, Hoshi turned to speak with Saihara. "I told you, they trust your talent. Big expectation, huh? Good luck with that."

Looking a bit nostalgic, he said to Saihara "This school never changed... Even after all this year, i still can't believe i got accepted here long time ago..." Hoshi looked sad for just a split second. "Let's go home."

*

Just looking from afar, a muscular man wearing security's uniform watches them like a hawk. "More weaklings get accepted to this school. What is headmaster Jin thinking? Wimp like him will only bring down our school name."

A long haired woman who wore her hair up in a ponytail spared him a stern glare, "Juzo! You shouldn't say things like that..."

"Who cares anyway?! Wimp like him wouldn't last in this school long."  
"You can't judge someone just by their appearance, Juzo!"  
"The standard of this school is seriously bullshit."  
"Every student is different, Juzo."  
"... I don't care. I am leaving."

After 'Juzo' left, the woman was pondering by herself. "Juzo... You didn't use to be like this... What happened?"

*

While waiting for the traffic to die down, Saihara opened his phone and realized that the app from yesterday was back. Again.  _'What's up with this creepy app?'_  he thought as he dragged the app to be deleted again.

"So, how is the school? Think you can handle it?" Hoshi said, turning his attention to him.

"Yes, or at least, i think so." He said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Your school starts tomorrow. You will be taking train to Aoyama station in Ginza Line."

He opened his map to check the trains. He will have to change trains at Shibuya Station once and continue to Aoyama-Ichitome Station.

"So, there are more accidents happening... That's why the streets are so damn packed." Hoshi said out of the blue. Apparently, he had changed the radio's wave to the news, which is broadcasting about 'Psychological Breakdown'.

Saihara then opened the radio on his phone and began to listen carefully.

_ "-Another train gets derailed in Shibuya's station, greatly affecting the timetables across the-" _

* Evening, 10th April

_ The Shibuya Station was bustling with people moving on with their lives, just as usual. The announcement of the incoming train and what platform to be on for what line as usual. _

_ People was waiting behind the usual yellow line of caution. _

_ But, what wasn't going as usual, was the train that sped past them in an unusual and dangerous speed. The people that was in close proximity screamed in surprise, but they weren't able to do anything about it as the train has already gone. _

_ Meanwhile, the people inside the train was aware their daily routine has been cut off. The train is speeding more and more, the rail cannot keep up if this continues. Chaos ensued inside the train. _

_ Unbeknownst by anybody, in the train driver's cabin, the train driver, while he was still standing, his eyes had rolled to the back of his head and no blood came out. Black goo oozed down his eyes to drip from his eyes and fall onto the brake lever that hasn't been pulled yet, even if his cold hands was holding onto it. _

_ Outside, in other platform of Shibuya's station, the conductor had received a signal that the train had missed the platform it was supposed to stop at. "We're having difficulties in the lower line." _

_ He was walking just next to a rail. "I can't see- OH F-!!" A train was coming right after a turn at a very high speed. _

_ Finally, the train rail cannot keep up with the train anymore, and the train feel over, causing screams to erupt from the passenger's wagons. _

_ The train, still having momentum of the speed it moved with before, was sent crashing into the Station, causing wreckage and smoke everywhere. _

_ "And, that was a direct footage acquired from the security camera nearby. The affected lines includes:--" _

As the TV was broadcasting it's news, a red haired man with pierced goatee was sitting and watching the news, while a tall, silver haired maid stood next to his chair.

"This is not an accident isn't it?" The red haired man put his hand on his chin. "It's the company's and the government's fault!"

"The inspector has already checked the rail and the ATC. They had reported it was detoriating 6 months ago! But what did they do? Nothing! The railway company and the Prime Minister of transport just turned blind eye on the truth..." The red haired man continued.

"This cannot be hid. They are going to be caught for sure." He finished. And turned his attention to the TV again.

_ "Onto the next news, Japan has been swamped with cases similar to these. With all of these psychotic breakdown all over Japan, people were concerned for their loved ones safety. What could possibly changed in these people so suddenly?" The news reporter then signed off the news. Signaling the end of the news. _

Looking at the silver haired maid next to him, he put back his hand on the table. "You're thinking 'It must be all connected.', isn't that right? Tojou."

The maid-Tojou was silent. Sighing, the man asked her "Are you free? We haven't gone together for a long time."

And then Tojou shakes her head. "Unfortunately, i cannot fulfil this request, as is still have more meetings to attend." She thwn walked away from the room, closing the door while bowing down.

Walking down the grand staircase, a voice called out to her. "Ah, Tojou-san! You finally showed up! I have been waiting for you since like, an hour ago." Blue long haired girl was leaning against the railing, smiling at her.

Straightening her posture, the blue haired girl smiled at her. "What happened? Another witness? Do i need to make another sketch?" She immediately bombarded Tojou with questions.

"No, it's alright, Shirogane-san. I asked you to came here not for your assistance in solving a case, but for a secondary opinion." Tojou said, walking down the staircase with Shirogane following her.

"Huh? What opinion? I am just an humble cosplayer that helped to solve some case after all." Shirogane said, walking just a step behind her. "Can we discuss this at Ruruka's confectionery ? You're making me stay a bit later than a student supposed to be, after all." She said, a bit twinkle at her eyes.

Without looking back, Tojou already answered. "Only one cake. Too much sugar at night isn't good for your body."

"Aww..." And both of them walked off.

*

When Saihara and Hoshi arrived at Atrium, it was already very late. 

"Sorry for keeping you up for so long. The traffic is so darn heavy..." Hoshi said, rubbing at the back of his head.

"It's okay, Ryouma-ojisan. I am used to staying up late." Saihara waved his hand, signaling that he wasn't bothered by it.  
"Oh yeah. One more thing. Your uncle sent you a letter this morning."  
"He did?"  
"Yeah. he was really worried about you, maybe even more so than your own parents."  
"I see... May i have the letter?"  
"Here you go." He handed the letter to Saihara.

"There are loads of stamps and envelopes in the storage room. You can use them to send him some letters." Haoshi said. Pulling out a ring of keys from his pocket. "I am going lock up now, Be safe okay?" He then went out of the door.

"Good luck with school tomorrow, kid." And he locked the door.

After that, Saihara went upstairs and read the letter. His uncle really is a worrywart, he thought with a chuckle.  _'perhaps i should write to him daily.'_ He thought and starting to rummage through the storage room next door for stamps and envelopes.

After a copious amount of searching, he finally found things that he had been looking and finished writing his reply to his uncle.

As the last thing he did that day, he prepared to sleep and laid down on his bed. He was going to sleep, but his phone started to ring.

Recognizing Hoshi's number, he answered the phone. "Shuuichi, i forgot my jacket at the cafe's counter. Can you please put them somewhere safe so i can pick them up tomorrow?"

"Ryouma-ojisan, how could forgot something like that? I thought you always wore that jacket..." Saihara sigh must have gone through the call.

"I kinda put it down because i was tired of carrying it, and i cannot exactly ask you to come and deliver it here..."   
"Why don't you just come back here and take it yourself then?"  
"I have cats at home that hasn't been fed yet. Okay, thank you Shuuichi."

And Hoshi hung up on him.

Saihara then went downstairs and moved Hoshi's jacket from the counter.

"I am so tired..." He laid down on his bed again, phone still in hand.

Realizing his phone had the weird app from before, he immediately put his hand on the app. "Why this app keep appearing? Is this some kind of virus?" Then dragged it down to delete it once more.

"I should just restart my phone..." He got up, put his phone on charger and laid down again.

_'Tomorrow is a school day... Will i really be fine here in Tokyo?'_ was his last thought before sleep dragged him to the world of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for some things... :
> 
> 1\. Saihara has two uncle, Hoshi, and his canon detective uncle.  
> 2\. Kibougamine school is the Japanese name of Hope Peak academy.  
> 3\. I am using Japanese honorific.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_honorifics  
> 4\. Hoshi's age is basically somewhere aroud 30s  
> 5\. Tojou has already graduated from Kibougamine school. Probably in early 20s  
> 6\. Saionji is not the only non-V3 characters that will appear.
> 
> Ok, stop
> 
> I don't even know when is my next update will be :D.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, before i finish this here, i want to say thank you for reading this. Even if my pairing (will appear later) different from what you imagine, hopefully you won't stop reading because of that.


End file.
